Forever and Always
by darrenstooshorttoevencareatall
Summary: Song-Based Klaine Drabble. Warning- Character death.


Drabble based on the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Blaine had been home for a few hours now, getting off work early after a massive headache had attacked his brain. The ache was much just a dull sting, but Blaine had bigger things on his mind. Namely, where was Kurt? He should have been home a while ago. He glanced down at his phone, rereading the text he had received a few hours ago.<p>

"Hey, Im leaving now. Should be home in the next 30 minutes." That was a little under two hours ago. Blaine was worried, Kurt was one of the most punctual people he knew. The man was never late for anything. He would not have sent a text telling Blaine when he would be home unless he meant it. Blaine was about to call Kurt again when his phone vibrated in his hand, Pink's Perfect following shortly after as an unfamiliar number lit up the screen.

"Hello?" He answered slowly, never really one to answer unknown numbers. Given the circumstances, he thought it might be Kurt.

"Is this Blaine Anderson?" The voice was female, formal, almost cold.

"Yes, may I ask who is calling?"

"Im calling from St. John's hospital on East 3rd Street." Blaine felt his heart drop. _No._ The woman continued. "A man by the name of Kurt Hummel was admitted about 30 minutes ago. You are the only contact we have on record for him. You need to get to the hospital promptly" Blaine muttered a weak okay and gathered his wallet. All the while, he thought back to December.

Kurt and Blaine went out for a walk, hand in hand, through the local park. After high school, they'd both moved to New York, deciding to live just outside the bright lights of NYC. They were willing to commute to school, if it meant a little peace and quiet on the other side of the bridge. The boys were walking through their neighborhood park, getting some fresh air and enjoying the new fallen snow.

Suddenly, Kurt pulled Blaine to a stop, moving to stand in front of the shorter boy. He kissed Blaine softly as the snow started to fall again. Blaine had always thought it was a little cliché, but hey, that's one of the things he loved about Kurt. Always the hopeless romantic. Kurt pulled back, but only just, their foreheads still touching as they looked at each other, both smiling.

"I love you." Kurt began, shaking his head only slightly to stop Blaine from replying. "I want you forever. Forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. I want to grow old with you. Marry me?" Blaine was shocked say the least, not knowing where it came from. But nodded none the less, feeling tears build up in his eyes as Kurt kissed him again.

Blaine drove to the hospital in silence, praying all the horrible situations playing through his mind would stay there, in his mind, and not unfold in front of them. Please let Kurt be okay. He knew that pray would not be answered, if Kurt was okay, he would be waiting for Blaine at the hospital. He pulled into the nearest parking spot and ran to the entrance of the hospital.

A nurse came and met him in the waiting room a few minutes later, verifying that Blaine was who he claimed to before escorting him back into the halls. He had told the woman up front to call Burt, thought he was sure the man could do nothing from where he was in Ohio. Blaine tried to remain calm as she told him what had happened. He only really heard a few words: car accident, critical condition, internal bleeding, doesn't look good. He had to force himself not to run down the halls in search of the love of his life. The nurse stopped and opened a door, the beats of a heart monitor behind a curtain the first thing to hit him.

Pulling back the curtain, he felt the tears built up again. No, he needed to be strong. Kurt rolled his head to the side, smiling when he saw his fiancée. "Hey baby." He said quietly. He didn't look like he had been in a car crash, certainly not like he was near death. A gash above his eye, a few bruises on his neck and exposed shoulder. His arm and leg were both in casts.

"Hey" Blaine mutters weakly, pulling up a chair to the bed, taking Kurt's free hand in his own.

"Im not gonna be okay, am I?" Kurt asked, his eye drifting over Blaine's face, familiarizing himself with it, like he had been doing for all the years they had been together.

"I don't know…" Blaine hated not knowing. He hated not being able to tell Kurt that it would be okay. That he'd be good to go in a few hours. That they were just gonna go home, go to bed, and wake up tomorrow like nothing had happened.

"Remember what we were talking about the other day?" Kurt asked, a confused look crossing his love's face. They talked about anything and everything on any given day. What was Kurt referencing. "You said once we graduated, you wanted to stay in New York if I got a role on Broadway, but if I didn't you wanted to move out to LA." He paused, the pain he was in consuming his face for a minute.

"Yea, I said I wanted to by a house on a hill. You said we should adopt a kid or two. Give someone a loving home. Dogs, kids, one of us working while the other stayed home to keep it all together." Blaine remembered now, squeezing Kurt's hand. "You said you'd be happy as long as we were together. For rich or for poor or for better. That we would always love each other." He couldn't hid how his voice cracked, a tear sliding down his cheek.

Kurt nodded, then moved his hand to cover a cough, pulling back only to see blood now coating his pale skin.

"Nurse!" Blaine yelled as he pressed the call button on Kurt's bed. Kurt shook his head, as Blaine suddenly got an idea. "I'll be right back. I promise." He kissed his fiancée's temple and walked out to the nurse's station, passing one as she walked into Kurt's room.

"Excuse me, you guys have a chaplain, right? Could you call him down." The nurse raised an eyebrow and he explained what he had planned. Though wary, the woman picked up the phone to make the call.

Blaine turned to see an older woman standing in the entrance of a near room. "I couldn't help but over hear. Im sorry. Here, you'll need these." She held out a hand, two gold wedding bands resting in her palm. "We're about done with them. You'll need some if you want to do it right." She smiled at him gently and placed them in his hand.

"Thank… you" He nodded, clutching them to his chest as he saw the chaplain walking up the hall.

"You sure you want to do this?" Blaine nodded at the man's question. Kurt and Blaine had been planning a wedding for a while, picking designs and putting ideas together. Though they had never set a date. Now, with the idea that he might lose Kurt, it seemed like it would be the best time to do this.

The man followed Blaine in, standing at the foot of the bed as the boy took his seat, taking Kurt's hand again. "We're getting married. Right here, right now." He said, a small smile hovering on his lip. The injured male's eye glossed over with unshed tears as he nodded.

The chaplain read the verse, the nurses watching from the doorway. Both boys said I do, Blaine slipping the borrowed rings on both of their fingers. "I love you. More than anything." He whispered as he kissed Kurt, sealing their marriage.

He looked up as he heard the heart monitor start to beat slower. "I want you forever. Forever and the good and the bad and the ugly." Blaine felt tears streaming down his face as he rested his forehead against his husbands. "We'll grow old together. But always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever, we still love each other."

The beats continued to slow, the nurses rushing into the room to check on Kurt.

The boy's voice was quiet, tears in his own eyes as he looked up at Blaine. "I love you forever. Forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you forever and always." Blaine was forced out of the room, watching Kurt's eyes drift shut as the nurses trying to keep him alive. The fight didn't last long, the monitor flat-lining a few minutes later.

They allowed Blaine back in for his final goodbye, his tears falling to the floor as he kissed Kurt's limp hand. "Forever and Always." He muttered before breaking down completely.

* * *

><p>I got a little teary there at the end. Hope you liked it.<p> 


End file.
